


beauty hidden beneath cold eyes.

by fallonxxx



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Cute Kong | Aether (Genshin Impact), How Do I Tag, M/M, Whipped aether, Xiao Needs a Hug (Genshin Impact), Xiao is beautiful and so is Aether, aether is whipped for xiao at first sight, who knows - Freeform, xiao might be too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallonxxx/pseuds/fallonxxx
Summary: Divinity was being put to shame for even that word would not be able to comprehend how much of a beauty he was. A monster of all sorts, but still, Xiao was beautiful like that.
Relationships: Kong | Aether/Xiao (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	beauty hidden beneath cold eyes.

Aether had always believed that he have been sporting a firm grip to his seemingly unwavering sanity. He, after all, have faced different and difficult obstacles the abyss mages have laid upon his journey on finding his long lost twin sister. With the immeasurable longing and patience that has been piling up as time speeds by, Aether learned how to control himself along with the great gift of his power. His travel companion was surely of great help, although the bickering was endless— Paimon was one of the reasons why he came this far. Her and Lumine’s resemblance was uncanny, which made him rest easy at night beside his travel buddy. His self-sanity was never questioned— well, not until a certain Adepti arrived.

A mixture of green and black threads of hair that danced along with the wind, radiant sun-hued deep pair of orbs which viewed the lands with grief and wrath, and pale skin complexion that made him even more divine, Xiao reminded him of melancholy and.. peace. It felt like a fire was being rekindled when the Yaksha caught him before he fell towards his own death. Warmth— a distant dream suddenly became claimable. “Be careful now,” a sudden wave of nostalgia met his the shores of his ocean-like sanity, melting all his worries away and assuring him his safety— something that he couldn’t even assure himself. Surely, Aether was a honorary knight, but archons! Who knows what lies beyond his far and seemingly endless journey. Now that he finally had someone rescue him instead of him being the one who does the rescuing, Aether felt at peace as he was also battling with his own mind.

What was happening? Why was a fire being ignited within him with just a simple statement? Anyone could assure him that— Captain Kaeya, Master Diluc; name them, he had tons of friends to grant him the assurance of safety he had been longing to feel. All acquaintances he had made throughout his hell of a journey had offered him a helping hand (especially Kaeya, man was he a persistent lad), all were turned down naturally. He knew, or most likely forced himself to believe that he could carry on his own life without actually needing the help of a particular person he treasured, moreso a foreign yaksha of sorts— so why did he suddenly crave for assurance? That, he never knew the answer to. So as an answer to his whim or confusion, he began to follow the adepti secretly.

“Why are we doing this again, Aether? Paimon thinks you’re stupid for following a scary yaksha!” the small floating travel companion complained, gently tugging his clothes as a demand of urgent answer. Aether sighed, for the nth time— because he had been explaining his made-up reasons to Paimon and it seems like she was too pre-occupied with her sugar-coated apple. Before he even had the chance to bite back, the yaksha stopped on his tracks only to lie down beneath a tall tree which covered most of the moon’s glorious luminance. Xiao looked.. empty— if only it weren’t for the obvious agony which was perfectly plastered on his face. His facial expressions were normal, most people would believe he’s doing fine but those eyes.. those pair of eyes would like to say other wise. 

Cold and brooding, as Paimon would like to say. A battle of wrath and mischief meeting between the lines of glory and sanity, all rumbling and all defeated; which led him to being empty. Xiao was almost too painful to look at, but he was beautiful. Beyond, even. Divinity was being put to a shame for even that word would not be able to comprehend how much of a beauty he is. A monster of all sorts, but still, Xiao was beautiful like that. 

Before Aether could even land a step towards the tree, the said yaksha started lunging towards him with his spear almost kissing his neck. Paimon panicked, as usual, and hid behind the tree fast. 

“What intentions are you possibly bearing for following me on the shadows, traveler?” the yaksha spoke— or demanded with full authority, well aware of his effect on the likes of Aether. Unfortunately for him though, now that the traveler finally had the chance to have a full glimpse of his gracious face closely, Aether could only feel nothing but genuine adoration for the other.

“Beautiful..” that specific word which slipped from his lips sent Xiao through a rampage, with anger and confusion laced evidently on his eyes as he dragged the blade of his spear closer to the traveler’s neck. Those words were never the right term to describe Xiao for he was the embodiment of regret— the traveler should know better than to mess with him. 

“I’ll cut your throat, that’ll shut you up!” 

And then the skies roared, droplets of water threatening a downpour as a bolt of lightning flashed through the horizons. The heavy rain made both of their hair wet, and archons, did that adorned Xiao even more. Sublime gloriousness, he brimmed with that. A beauty which holds the breaths of thousands of seraphs, forcing them to their knees as their fields of vision lay upon his luminous mystique. Ethereal, like the dancing sun sinking beneath the tall mountains which kissed the skies. His eyes were flaming with confusion and anger as his mouth were rendered agape due to his heavy breaths; Aether was in awe.

“You’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> this marks as my first ever genshin impact fic and the first ever piece that i will post here. do excuse me for the misplaced grammatical errors, english is not my first language. enjoy!
> 
> piece inspired by: https://twitter.com/_cynimonogurui/status/1358620451191345154?s=21


End file.
